Double life
by Guiiillle
Summary: Diferentes realidades pero en ellas existe una igualdad... Dolor. / -estoy orgulloso de ti-/ Noticias de último momento, la cantante de FFF fue.../ /-convivimos en una realidad muy diferente querida Lissana-/ "El hombre es cruel por naturaleza y el verdadero infierno es este mundo"


Hola! Vengo con una nueva historia y espero que les gusté, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero se hace lo que se puede!

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**X POV /**

Un minuto más, una hora más, un día más, un año más, casi una década de esclavitud solo por su color de piel. Que tan mal puede trabajar la mente humana para no saber que esta bien y que esta mal. Niños muertos, mujeres en busca de su familia, hombres en cautiverio llevados como perros a un campo para quien sabe que. Balas incrustadas en edificaciones, en personas.

"El hombre es cruel por naturaleza y el verdadero infierno es este mundo" una frase célebre que leí hace mucho tiempo en un libro cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero que re aparece en este tipo de situaciones.

Tanta muerte, tanta sangre, tanto dolor y todo por el poder.

El poder es lo que lleva al hombre a ser cruel y despiadado.

La mente va pidiendo más y más poder, hasta que un día el imperio del dolor esta formado. Muchas personas piensan que el dinero es poder, y ahí es donde se marca la diferencia, el verdadero poder es el conocimiento, una persona sabía es mucho más valiosa que una persona que sólo tiene dinero. Una persona sabía sabe como hacer valer lo que hace sin obligar a los demás a seguirlo, sabe establecer diversas diferencias entre el conocido "bien" o "mal".

Siempre me deje llevar por mis instintos y mis pensamientos, soy fiel a mis ideales y nadie me va a ser cambiar de opinión.

La vida es dura, y no creo que existan mejores "personajes" como los que estoy viendo ahora para respaldar mi frase.

-¡ a las 12 en punto!- me deje llevar mucho por mis pensamientos, no veo la hora para que esta tierra vuelvo a estar en paz. Mi distracción casi me cuesta la vida pero prefiero eso a morir como esas tontas princesitas de papa atrapadas en el tráfico.

-¡VAMOS TENEMOS UNA NACIÓN QUE LIBERAR!- no se sí fue el mejor aliento que pude gritar, pero es nuestro objetivo, para eso estamos acá. Ver a todas esas personas desoladas, me hace recordar que haceme meses que no veo a mi padre, lo extraño tanto. Pero estoy orgullosa de lo que hago y el también lo esta de mi.

-Yo entro, que nadie me siga- susurre a mi mano derecha y mejor amigo. El solo asintió con su cabeza y me murmuro un "buena suerte" y luego de eso me regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Entre a ese tipo de "imperio" que se ha ido construyendo a lo largo de esta década, donde sus paredes están construidas a base de engaños y traiciones. Donde sus gobernantes son personas frías y calculadoras, que no les importa matar a gente inocente y donde la soledad y el odio abundan. El miedo y el poder están esparcidos en cada recóndito espacio de este imperio del terror.

Siempre admiré a las personas que pueden ignorar lo que pasa a su alrededor, en este momento miles de personas deben estar comiendo en familia con una linda sonrisa mirando el noticiero y diciendo "ay pobre gente, que pesadilla", muchos cuando ven las mismas noticias de muerte que la familia piensan "se lo merecían por negros, por ser una raza inferior". Sólo son gente estúpida que no tienen compasión por el otro y aunque la tuviesen no están dispuestos a revertir la situación.

Hay familias que van todos los domingos a misa pero durante la llegada el lugar vieron 5 niños pidiendo limosna y los ignoraron, vieron perros desausiados y lo único que hicieron fue mirarlos con desprecio. Es en ese momento, donde la sociedad esta fallando, hacen cenas de caridad solamente para tener más prestigio social no por que sientan hacerlo. Son sólo hipócritas interesados en el "reconocimiento " que creen que deverian tener.

-Revisen cada esquina de este lugar, si hay alguien infiltrado llévenlo ante el Dios- referirse a un dictador como un dios es lo más vulgar que escuche en mi vida.

Ahora es donde se pone en marcha, espero, mi mejor plan.

-¿Acaso no les han enseñado que el único dios que hay en este mundo es un ser sobre natural? ¿Y que para muchos nunca llego y que para otros murió, para dar lugar a este mundo? ¿Y ustedes andan llamando Dios a un dictador con ansias de poder? Qué patéticos- debería haber sido más sutil. Mierda.

En este tipo de situaciones es donde deseó ser más consciente de lo que digo y no ser tan impulsiva.

-¡ES ELLA, ATRAPENLA!- se lo que debo hacer, dar batalla sin cortarme y fingir un desmayo. De esa forma no me cansare para la batalla final.

Uhjj... Maldición el golpe del estúpido este me dolió. No debo des concentrarme. Un movimiento en falso y puedo olvidar ver la luz del día. Otro golpe más, sólo uno más y me "desmayare".

-Pensé que iba a dar más batalla pero sólo es una cantante metíche- okey, eso dolió lo único que espero es que esté cuando mi plan esté por terminar para dejarle unas cuantas cositas en claro.

-llévenla ante el jefe- Parte 1, completa vamos por la segunda.

Luego de unos minutos caminando atraves de pasillos oscuros y tenebrosos, llegamos ante una gran puerta cobriza adornada con lo que parecería ser oro.

Un golpe de puerta y un -permiso- basto para que nos dieran permiso y un gran hombre se levantará de lo que sería un trono.

-Así que esta es la pequeña intrusa- parte dos en marcha, sólo "despertarme" cuando reciba un golpe.

-Señor, no es tan difícil como pensábamos, cayo con unos leves golpes-

-Podríamos divertimos un rato si usted nos deja señor-

-La pequeña intrusa es linda-

Tranquilízate...son sólo hombres que no ven hace mucho tiempo una mujer.. No les pegues..

-En vez de estar hablando idioteses háganla despertar con el método 5-

-¿Señor no le parece un método muy extremo?-

-¿Acaso estas desafiando mi poder, pequeña rata de alcantarilla?

-Claro que no señor, fue sólo una recomendación...usted sabe que para mi sus deseos son órdenes...-el "señor" lo mira de forma expectante e imperativa- ¡YA ESCUCHARON AL SEÑOR, PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR!-

-¡SI COMANDANTE!-

Escucho como alguien de paso pesado se aproxima hacia mi, no puedo seguir con los ojos entrecerrados por que sería peligroso, esos pasos provienen de donde estaba ese trono con el "señor".

Estoy tratando de parecer relajada aunque es imposible, los pasos se detienen pero no tan serca mío como para sentir lo que murmura, soy arrastrada lo siento, me duelen las rodillas

* * *

Se aceptan comentarios/críticas! Nos leemos!


End file.
